1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, a method and a program product for managing data transmission conducted via networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Files for document display, PDF (Portable Document Format) files, files which include character code data that express characters as codes, image data files that express images as an assembly of pixels, and vector data files that express graphics as coordinates of components, each of which are objects that can be handled independently, are well known.
Files that consist of these objects have advantages in that they can be easily edited and retrieved using character code data, the quality of their output image is high, and the total information of an original document can be maintained.
Consequently, files containing multiple objects can also be reused, e.g., edited, altered, modified, and retrieved at transmission destinations when they are transmitted to other equipment through networks.
This causes a problem in that these files are vulnerable to fraudulent reuses and/or reuses against the will of the data producer at arbitrary transmission destinations, such as devices located outside of the network to which the sender's equipment is connected.